1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic applicator unit comprising two different applicators, each having a stem, the applicators being interconnected in the vicinity of the free ends of the stems.
2. Background Art
A unit of the generic type is known from DE 197 33 290. The known cosmetic applicator unit comprises a narrow brush as an applicator and a wooden cosmetic pencil as another applicator. The two applicators are tightly joined to each other and the joint is covered by a metal decoration sleeve. This solution may be rather attractive esthetically, but it is also costly, because special filling machines are needed for filling a cosmetic product such as nail varnish or a mascara compound, and because manufacture and treatment of the metal sleeve are costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,742 teaches a similar unit with a mascara brush provided on one side and an applicator for a liquid eye makeup remover on the other side. Via a plug-type connection, the second applicator is joined to a coupling member which the brush is plugged in.
It is an object of the invention to further develop double applicator units of the generic type so that cosmetics, for instance mascara, may be filled in by the consumer, using conventional machines or supply tubes, and that the consumer has the possibility to use the two applicators individually or, when purchasing such a unit, to combine them individually, depending on personal requirements and demands.
According to the invention, this object is attained in that each applicator is lodged in a reservoir, in that each reservoir has a neck with an external thread and in that the necks are screwed into coupling members for the two reservoirs to be interconnected. Preferably, the coupling members are screw caps for closing the individual reservoirs.
The embodiment according to the invention provides a double pack, which is known per se, offering the additional profit that applicators of varying properties or for varying mascara products are made available. Moreover, the invention also enables the individual reservoirs to be handled and closed individually, it being possible to have the connection thereof implemented easily and at a low cost at works as well as by the consumer.
An especially simple design is attained by the first coupling member having a locking recess and the second coupling member having a locking projection.
On their surface area, the coupling members may be provided with encircling annular grooves of rectangular cross-sectional shape so that the separating area is hidden optically.
The applicators may be mascara brushes, cosmetic pencils, foam moldings or narrow brushes, which are the most important designs to be mentioned. A unit may combine applicators of the same species that have varying properties or applicators of entirely different species.
In keeping with another embodiment, provision is made for the coupling members to have external threads by which they are screwed into the internal thread of a coupling sleeve.
The coupling sleeve may be internally threaded continuously or only by sections.
The stems of the applicators may have handling sections which are designed to be simultaneously the closure of the reservoir.
The stems and the handling sections may be connectable or preferably snap-in lockable during assembly. By advantage, the handling portions are lodged in a longitudinal recess in the coupling members.
In keeping with another embodiment, provision is made for at least one of the coupling members to have an internal thread into which to screw an external thread of a closure cap for the reservoir.
Details of the invention will become apparent from the ensuing description of a preferred embodiment, taken in conjunction with the drawing.